Break Point - Number One wo Mezase
Break Point - Number One wo Mezase (Break Point-ナンバーワンを目指せ!-, Break Point - Aim for Number One) is the 2nd track from Marui's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics Kanji= Break Point No turning back No looking back No going back A time for winning No turning back No looking back No going back Till you are number one 風もない昼下がりに　暴れる息が途切れ それでも諦めずに　ひらりくらり 焦るなすぐそこには　大事な締めくくりを ときめく勝ち負けなら　技(ちから)任せ ときどき　どぎまぎ　させられたけど負けずに You serve to win Break Point　その先に　Game Point　そのために 気を振り絞り　Don't look back now 手が届く距離　煌めく夢が　君の前に広がる 雲もない暑さの中　溢れる熱が上がる それでも冷や汗だね　ほろりぽろり 逃すなすぐそこには　大事な肝試しが 閃く勝ち負けなら　強気になれ 今こそ　信じろ　無我夢中に攻め続け Volley to win Come back　どこまでも　Strike back　いつまでも 危機一髪けど　You can do it その胸の中　秘めた力が　引き出されるキラキラ ときどき　どぎまぎ　させられたけど負けずに You serve to win Break point　その先に　Set point　そのために 気を振り絞り　Don't look back now A time for winning Your time for winning Break point　その先に　Match point　そのために 危機一髪けど　You can do it 手が届く距離　煌めく夢が　君の前に広がる |-| Romaji= Break Point No turning back No looking back No going back A time for winning No turning back No looking back No going back Till you are number one In the early afternoon without wind, my violent breathing is interrupted Even so, without giving up, nimbly, clearly Kaze mo nai hirusagari ni abareru iki ga togire Sore demo akiramezu ni hirari kurari Aseru na sugu soko ni wa daijina shimekukuri wo Tokimeku kachimakenara waza (chikara) makase Tokidoki dogimagi sa se raretakedo makezu ni You serve to win Break Point sono sakini Game Point sonotame ni Ki wo furishibori Don' t look back now Tegatodoku kyori kirameku yume ga kimi no mae ni hirogaru Kumo mo nai atsusa no naka afureru netsu ga agaru Soredemo hiyaaseda ne horori porori Nogasu na sugu soko ni wa daijina kan tameshi ga Hirameku kachimakenara tsuyoki ni nare Ima koso shinjiro mugamuchu ni seme tsudzuke Volley to win Come back doko made mo strike back itsu made mo Kikiippatsu kedo You can do it Sono mune no naka himeta chikara ga hikidasa reru kirakira Tokidoki dogimagi sa se raretakedo makezu ni You serve to win Break Point sono sakini Game Point sonotame ni Ki wo furishibori Don't look back now A time for winning Break Point sono sakini Match Point sonotame ni Ki wo furishibori Don't look back now Tegatodoku kyori kirameku yume ga kimi no mae ni hirogaru |-| English= Break Point No turning back No looking back No going back A time for winning No turning back No looking back No going back Till you are number one In the early afternoon without wind, my violent breathing is interrupted Even so, without giving up, nimbly, clearly Don't hesitate, soon the important conclusion will be there Heart thumping, no matter if you win or lose, leave it to your techniques Sometimes getting nervous, but without losing You serve to win Break point right ahead, Game point for that sake, Summon all your energy, Don't look back now A distance within arms reach, sparkling dreams are spreading out in front of you In the heat with no clouds, your overwhelming fever rises Even so, there's cold sweat, softly dripping Don't miss it, right there is the important test of courage Flashing, whether you win or lose, be strong Right now, believe, focus yourself in continuing to attack Volley to win Come back, no matter where, strike back, no matter when It's a close game but you can do it In your chest, your hidden power is being drawn out, sparkling Sometimes getting nervous, but without losing You serve to win Break point right ahead, Game point for that sake, Summon all your energy, Don't look back now A time for winning Break point right ahead, Match point for that sake, Summon all your energy, Don't look back now A distance within arms reach, sparkling dreams are spreading out in front of you Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics